


Lip Rings and Lattes

by alittlebitbroken



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Used, Twenty One Pilots, frank iero and the cellabration
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cliche Coffee Shop Fic, Danger Days Era Gerard Way, Danger Days Mikey Way, Depression, Divorce, Drug Abuse, F/M, Frerard, Good Mother Donna Way, Homophobic Donald Way, M/M, New York City, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Frank Iero, Sassy Gerard Way, Self Harm, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Swearing, gay love story, occasional smut, petekey, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitbroken/pseuds/alittlebitbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is an art student in New York City looking to make it big in the comic book industry. When he meets the bubbly firecracker Frank Iero working as a barista at Starbucks, Gerard's life changes for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Story Beings With A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'm so excited to write it and so excited to see what everyone else thinks of it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

   Gerard was done with classes for the day, which he was internally grateful. As it was early October, it was snowing hard. Gerard hugged his beloved sketchbook to his chest as he hurried quickly into Starbucks. He shook the snow out his firetruck red hair, right as he made eye contact with the cashier. 

   This, was not your average cashier. This man, looked as though he should be modeling for the cover of Kerrang! magazine, not being the single attendant at a Starbucks counter in New York City.

   He gave Gerard a very warm smile, a genuine one, Gerard could tell. "Hey, what can I get 'cha?" The cashier asked, his smile becoming infectious as Gerard was unconsciously mirroring it. With Gerard's sharp artist vision, he noticed a dimple where a lip ring should go. Gerard had always wanted a nose ring, but he was afraid of needles. 

   Frank, as his name tag read, had been through Gerard's personal hell. He had tattoos everywhere, including his neck, which sported a rather impressive scorpion. 

   Frank's chuckling broke Gerard out of his daydream, and Gerard suddenly learned how to speak again. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'll have a tall pumpkin spice latte, please." Frank laughed again, and rolled his eyes. 

   "Hey, don't judge me, they're good, okay?" Gerard's natural flirty/flamboyant attitude appeared again. 

   "All you need is Ugg boots and a North Face jacket and you've got the look complete," Frank joked, ringing up Gerard's order.  Gerard stuck his tongue out when Frank wasn't looking. "That'll be four twenty-five." 

   Gerard handed Frank a five, and almost added a flirty, 'keep the change' but he decided against it. "Eh, leathers more my style." Gerard said, tugging lightly on his still cold and slightly wet leather jacket. 

   Frank nodded. "What name shall I misspell on this cup?" Frank asked. Gerard enjoyed Frank's blunt sarcastic sense of humor. 

   "Gerard. G-E-R-A-R-D, if it wasn't obvious." Frank laughed, walking over to the machines while writing on the cup. Gerard noticed 'Hallo' across Frank's knuckles on one hand, and briefly wondered if Frank was mocking the British with his tattoos.

   Gerard awkwardly admired some cups on a display as he waited for his drink.  "Whipped cream?" Frank asked, drink in one hand and can of whipped cream in the other. 

    "Is that even a question?" Gerard countered sassily,  so Frank gave him a generous helping of whipped cream, so much that it came out of the straw opening a little. Exactly how Gerard liked it. 

 

   Gerard settled down at a booth and started drawing, sipping his coffee occasionally. While he was very absorbed in his sketchbook, he was also very aware of Frank moving around the kitchen, and occasionally making drinks for to-go orders. 

   After finishing his coffee, Gerard picked up his sketchbook and empty coffee cup, and went to throw the cup away when he noticed his name spelled J-E-R-A-W-R-D, which he couldn't help but laugh at, slightly louder than he intended. 

   "Yeah, I think the logo's pretty stupid, too. It looks like the lady's holding her legs up or something." Frank piped up. For a second, Gerard was convinced that's what Frank thought he was laughing at, until he saw Frank's massive (and very hot), smirk. 

   "Random question, what is your level of education?" Gerard asked playfully, pointing out the sad excuse for his name. Gerard was instantly beat in terms education, when he learned Frank had graduated from Juilliard the previous summer. 

    As Gerard was about to comment on Frank's impressive degree, when Gerard's phone rang.  He took it out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans, and waved good-bye to Frank as he picked up his sketchbook and exited the store. 

  Gerard let out a sigh when he looked at the caller I.D. to realize it was only his brother.   
"Goddammit, Mikey, I was flirting with a hot guy so this better be good."

   "Sorry to decrease your chance of getting a dick up your ass, but I need to talk to you." Mikey, was never one to criticize Gerard for his sexuality, only tease him for it.

   "Hey, I would never do that. I am SO a top." Gerard could almost hear the eye-roll in Mikey's groan. 

   "Okay, ew. But anyways, mom wanted to know if you were coming home this weekend." Gerard didn't have plans for the weekend, but he did now. Driving back to Belleville wasn't his ideal way of spending his weekend. "Or did you already have plans that I really don't want to know about with said guy?" Mikey never missed a chance to repay his brother for the years of Gerard teasing him. 

   "No, I can come, I guess. Did she ask dad to stop being such a little bitch this time? Or better yet, did you? Both of you?" Ever since Gerard announced he was going to art school to be a comic book artist, his father was very bitter towards him, and Gerard's homosexuality only worsened the situation x10. 

   "No. But she was very adamant that you come home this weekend, so I feel I know what's coming." Gerard's parents hadn't had a good relationship for as long as he could remember. They used to only fight at night when Mikey and Gerard were, (supposed to be), asleep.  Now it was all the time, they didn't care who was watching listening. Now, were they getting divorced? Gerard guessed he would find out. 

   
   When the call ended, Gerard took one last peek through the window of the cafe at Frank. Frank was smiling and talking to another customer while making a drink. Frank had a rather odd haircut, but he rocked it nonetheless. The sides were dyed blonde and shaved  while the middle was black and hung down in his face. Gerard couldn't find a single part of Frank that wasn't gorgeous.

    Gerard was very intentional on becoming a regular if Frank was going to be there everyday. 


	2. Studded Boots and Second Guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous redhead appears again, will Frank make a move?

Frank's P.O.V

 

   Frank knew that he would have a certain redhead on his head all day, and that honestly wasn't a bad thing, considering Gerard was parallel to Adonis. At least in Frank's eyes he was. One thing Frank deeply regretted was not writing his phone number on the cup. However, something told him that would not be the last time he saw the punk hottie.   
   
   The rest of the day was fairly average, with Frank making friendly small talk with the customers, accidentally spilling milk on his boss, the usual. Frank's boss was less than pleased, but Frank admits that he shouldn't have been dancing around with coffee ingredients. 

 

   By the time Frank's shift was over, the snow had only gotten worse, as it looked like all the buildings were in a white fog. He stood in front of the window, looking a little defeated. He always walked to work, since his apartment wasn't far away, but a walk in this weather would be more of a trek. 

    He decided he would take an extra shift, and help out . Frank tied his apron back on and leaned up against the counter. 

    "What are you still doin' here, Frankie?" Frank heard a female voice behind him, and looked to see who it was. It was Hannah, who was working next. Hannah had switched shifts with Frank, so Frank now worked earlier in the day. 

    "I didn't really enjoy the idea of walking home in this," he pointed out the window, "so I thought I'd stay and help you out." 

   Things seemed to go a lot more efficiently with Hannah around, as there was someone to catch his mistakes. And talk to, which was an opportunity Frank could always take up. Luckily, Frank didn't spill anything on Hannah, but if he did, he assumed that she would be a lot more friendly than his boss about it. 

      
    Hannah agreed to helping Frank out tomorrow, which she thought it was only fair since Frank volunteered for almost Hannah's entire shift. 

    
  And she kept her word. When Frank arrived back at Starbucks the next day, Hannah was already there, prepared to help out.  

   "Let's do this." Frank said, cocking an invisible gun. Hannah saluted him, and they got to work. 

   Frank was praying the entire time that he would hear the bell above the door jingle and she would see Gerard walk in, in all his leather jacket and studded combat boot glory. 

   It had gotten to be two o' clock in the afternoon, and Frank was getting anxious. Gerard could still be a student, which would explain his absence, (or it could be that Gerard may not be as addicted to coffee as Frank was) but who ever called Gerard yesterday had interrupted the conversation in which Gerard telling Frank that he was a student would be relevant. Frank could assume he was, because most people didn't carry around a sketchbook, but who knows? 

 

    Slightly more than another hour passed, and Frank was chasing Hannah around the kitchen trying to towel-whip her, when the door bell jingled, which caught Frank's attention. 

    It was Gerard! Frank wanted to squeal with happiness, but he only said to Hannah, "I'll take this one." Gerard looked pretty much identical to yesterday, with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The only difference was today, Gerard  was wearing a Smashing Pumpkins shirt under his jacket. 

    "Hi." Frank said giddily when Gerard reached the counter. Frank didn't realized how awkward he sounded until Gerard chuckled at him, so he added a quick, "I like your shirt," which wasn't much less awkward, but it could distract from his overly excited greeting. 

    "Oh, uh, thank you." Gerard said, looking down as if he forgot which shirt he was wearing. They kind of got lost in a trance beaming at each other for a second, which Hannah found hilarious. 

   "May I take your order?" Hannah loudly whispered to Frank, as if reminding him of the next line in a play. Frank suddenly remembered that staring at Gerard was not the only important thing in the world. 

   "Oh yeah, um, what would you like?" Frank asked, suddenly nervous, which wasn't at all like him. 

   Gerard laughed. "Relax, I'm not gonna bite you," Frank wouldn't mind if Gerard did bite him, and Gerard seemed to read his mind, "Unless you want me to." Gerard added in a wink that made the butterflies in Frank's stomach faint. 

   "Oh, I mean, that would be fine, only for you, I mean." Gerard laughed, enjoying Frank's sudden awkwardness. Frank wanted to stick his head in a blender. What changed from yesterday to today that made Frank so unconfident all of the sudden? Gerard picked up Frank's hand (for what Frank assumed was to bite it), but instead observed the tattoos across Frank's knuckles. 

    "Oh, Halloween," Gerard said, as is discovering Narnia, "What's the meaning behind that?" 

    "One, it's just a really awesome holiday, and two, it's my birthday." Frank said proudly. Every time he went trick-or-treating as a kid it felt like everyone was celebrating his birthday, giving him candy as a birthday present. 

    "Ah, ok. Really cool day to have a birthday, in my opinion." Gerard seemed very genuine, as though he actually thought Halloween was a cool day to have a birthday. Most people just wish him a happy early, or happy belated, birthday. 

     Frank assumed that Gerard was taking advantage of the opportunity to hold Frank's hand, because he didn't let go while he was ordering, not while Frank was ringing him up, he paid with one hand, and let go only when Frank had to make his drink. 

    "Ask him out!" Hannah whispered excitedly when Gerard was out of earshot. Frank looked at her quizzically. 

    "You think I should?" He whispered back, smiling a little. 

   "At least give him your number! Did you see how he winked at you and held your hand?" She squealed a little bit quietly. 

   "Yes, Han, I was there." Frank said sarcastically, stalling a little bit. 

   "Do it! Please? He likes you, trust me." 

   Frank gave in. "Okay, I will." He spelled Gerard's name right this time, and added his phone number underneath with a little heart by it. Frank was a little embarrassed, but he was an optimistic person, so he hung on the hope that everything would turn out well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger! *Evil laugh*


	3. Phone Numbers, Unicorns, And A Splash Of Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard visits Starbucks again, and this time, walks out with something more to be excited about than just coffee.

    Gerard's P.O.V

 

    As Gerard waited for his drink, he observed that the girl who was working with Frank excitedly whispering to him, and Gerard felt a pang of jealously for no good reason. Well, maybe for a good reason. Gerard really liked Frank, and this girl was pretty, and if Gerard knew anything, this girl liked Frank as well. But he didn't know anything. 

    "Here you go." Frank said, his voice shaking. Frank gave Gerard his most confident smile, but Gerard could see through it. Frank was jittery about something, and Gerard wanted to find out what. 

    "What are you so nervous about?" Gerard asked, leaning against the higher counter that separated them, and put his drink in front of him. That's when he saw it. His name spelled correctly, but under it was a phone number. Gerard looked up at Frank, who was looking down, smiling and blushing. "That." Frank said quietly. 

    "Awe, babe, don't be nervous about that. I'm never one to reject hot guys, so it's your lucky day." Gerard heard a girlish squeal come from the kitchen, where he saw the girl, Hannah, fangirling over the scene she was observing. Frank looked up, smiling, but still blushing. 

    "You really think that?" Frank asked, unused to the attention. 

    "I wouldn't have come back here today of I didn't." Gerard said with another wink, and walked out. Gerard was proud of himself for the mysterious effect he gave himself.  
 

    Gerard stepped into the cold day, smiling. He'd have to tell Mikey everything. Gerard was sad that he couldn't see Frank over the weekend, since he'd be back in Belleville. Or during the day, because of school. Gerard really didn't have time to date, but he didn't care, Frank was too amazing to pass up. Gerard also didn't have the time to get drunk tonight, since he'd be hungover when he went back home, but he was going to do that anyways. 

    His father really did have a reason to hate Gerard, Gerard wasn't your model citizen. He lost his virginity in middle school, before deciding his sexuality, and then became a bit slutty in high school trying to experiment. Gerard had almost gone to jail for driving while inebriated, but he managed to flirt his way out of that situation. Which again wasn't admirable, but Gerard prided himself in his charisma. 

    When Gerard got back to his apartment, he examined the number on the cup and put it in his phone. He hadn't taken a sip of the coffee yet, because it was missing the final ingredient. Gerard took out a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and topped off his coffee. He looked inside the bottle, and decided to take a swig of it. But before he did that, he looked at Frank's number on the cup. 

    "Please don't fuck this up for yourself." Gerard whispered to himself, then took a swig of the alcohol. Gerard instantly felt slightly more relaxed at the familiar burning sensation of the vodka. He put the bottle back in the freezer, and took his alcohol-coffee into his bedroom, where he could draw at his desk. 

    Gerard drew until he lost good enough coordination to sketch anymore, which was way after he finished his coffee, and after the bottle of vodka was gone. Gerard washed out the Starbucks cup, because he intended to keep it. He had become a weirdly sentimental person recently. Or maybe he was just drunk. 

    "Ha, Frankie. So cute." Gerard laughed quietly to himself while holding his hands under the warm water, simply because the water felt good on his cold hands. 

     After a few seconds of staring at his own hands, Gerard looked up and gasped because he had the best idea ever. He should call Mikey! Mikey would get a kick out of what happened today. 

    As Gerard scrolled through his contacts, he almost accidentally clicked Mr. Biersack instead of Mikey. Mr. Biersack was a professor of Gerard's. He laughed to himself. No, even drunk, especially drunk, that would be a terrible idea. 

    Gerard giggled when he heard Mikey's voice say, "Hi, Gee." 

    "Mikey, guess what?" Gerard said excitedly. 

    "Uh, you saw a unicorn and you're going to bring it to me tomorrow?" Mikey asked hopefully. 

    "No, but that would be so cool! I'd be the coolest guy in Belleville if I came home riding on a unicorn. Everyone would love me. I would lead a parade with my unicorn, that'd be LEGENDARY!" Gerard slurred his words a little bit, which Mikey didn't ignore. 

    "One, if you ever find a unicorn, it's MINE! And two, are you drunk?" Mikey asked. 

    "Mm, maybe? I put something in my coffee, OH YEAH, speaking of coffee, guess what happened today?" 

    "I'm out of guesses, Gerard. But what happened?" Mikey said laughing little bit at his older brothers train of thought. Which had derailed. 

    "So this guy at Starbucks... He was working at Starbucks, not drinking the coffee... Well, I was there yesterday and I really liked him, so I came back again today. But today, ahh! Guess what he did?" Gerard was too excited to finish his sentence, as he was jumping up and down while telling the story. 

    Mikey was cracking up to the point of tears. "What did he do, Gerard?" Mikey could barely get a word out before laughing again. 

    "He gave me his number! He wrote it on the cup and put a little heart by it, but Mikey, oh my gosh, he was so nervous to give it to me! He was blushing and everything, god Mikey, he's adorable." Apparently Gerard turned into a teenage girl when he was drunk. 

     "I just really wanna talk to him," Gerard continued, "ooh, that's what I should do I should call him-" Mikey immediately interrupted Gerard to stop that train wreck before it started. 

    "NO! Gerard, no," Mikey said firmly as if admonishing a puppy, "do NOT call him. You are way too drunk to flirt with someone-" 

    "I'm never too drunk to flirt with someone, remember that cop lady, GOD, she was such a whore. She fell for it though, fake number and everything. We were laughing our asses off, remember that Mikes? Ha, she didn't even know I was gay!" 

    "Yeah, Gerard, I was there, but anyway, I repeat, do not call this guy tonight. Wait till Monday, when you're not drunk." Gerard was disappointed, but he listened to Mikey. 

    "Okay, I won't promise." Gerard crossed his heart, even though his brother couldn't see. Mikey had always been the much more responsible child, and was obviously the favorite of both parents. Because Mikey wasn't gay, Mikey got good grades, blah blah blah, Mikey Mikey Mikey. Gerard had every reason to hate his brother, but he didn't because Mikey was the only one who stayed by Gerard's side. 

     "Good, now get some sleep, Gee. Drink lots of water in the morning and I'm see you soon, 'kay?" 

     "Okay. See you soon, Mikes." Gerard hung up, and smiled. Mikey was such a good brother. Gerard loved Mikey, a lot. Gerard should have told Mikey that. Next time, for sure. Gerard really wanted to tell Frank that. 

 

    Gerard did as his brother told him to, and went to bed. He took off his jacket, and then saw the shirt that Frank said he liked. "You're so cool, Frankie. With all your tattoos and shit." Gerard said as he took off his combat boots. Those boots were not cheap, so Gerard was very careful with them. 

    When Gerard was stripped down to his boxers, he flopped down on his bed, sighing. His bed felt so nice after a long day. Yeah, a long day of staring at Mr. Biersack's ass. Gerard decided he shouldn't think about his teacher like that anymore, since he had Frankie now. Frank was the last thing on Gerard's mind when he fell asleep, and the first thing he thought of when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you guys SO much for the hits and kudos, it's amazing to see the feedback every time I log in. I'm so excited to write this, since it's my first fic, and you can expect many more in the future. This story is just taking off, so I hope to be able to update at least one or more times a day. Thank you so much again, -alittlebitbroken <3 :D


	4. Meet The Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes back home to Belleville to see his family.

     Gerard's P.O.V Chapter 4

    Gerard rolled over, and let out a pathetic whine. His head hurt like hell. Gerard sarcastically thought that he makes very good decisions, considering the drive to Belleville. The drive wasn't painfully long, only about forty minutes counting traffic, but that seemed like an eternity to be sitting up. 

    Gerard rolled out of bed, and dragged himself into the shower. He sadly watched some of his red hair dye swirl down the drain. It looked like blood a little bit, and if he was considering to be blood, it wouldn't be the first time he's watched blood go down a drain. 

    He dried himself off quickly, feeling better after a shower. Same outfit, leather jacket, whatever black shirt he picked up first, black skinnies, and the combat boots. Gerard remembered what Mikey told him, and picked up a bottle of water and downed it in a few chugs. 

    Gerard saw the coffee cup where he had left it last night, which made him smile. He wanted to see Frank so bad, that would be so much better than his family. His family, minus Mikey and his mom. Gerard was always happy to see Mikey, and his mom when she was in a good mood.

    Gerard felt like he would miss seeing the coffee cup, so he filled it up with the crappy coffee he had at the apartment, and decided to take it with him. 

    There were still a multitude of Gerard's clothes still in his old room, (a.k.a the basement) so he wouldn't need to pack more than things in terms of hygiene, chargers, and his sketchbook and fifty billion pens, markers, pencils, and a pack of watercolors. He pretty much had a studio inside of his backpack. 

      
    Gerard made a final checklist of everything he needed, and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, because his head was still pounding, but not as bad as earlier in the morning. 

     
     New York was as busy as it usually was, everyone rushing around, getting to where they needed to go. It really was the city that never sleeps. When Gerard reached his car, he pulled out his phone to text Mikey. 

Gerard: On my way  
Gerard:Haha Way 

Mikey: R U still drunk? Wtf?   
   
Gerard: No, but hungover me found that funny. 

Mikey: ok, whatever. C u soon

Gerard: k

       
    Gerard relaxed a little when he was out of the city, finally. He left on hand on the steering wheel and the other rubbing his head. He wondered what he would face when he got home. Nothing good, as usual. It was a mystery why his parents weren't divorced yet, so would this be the day it happened? Gerard almost hoped so. His mom didn't deserve someone as terrible as his father. No one did. 

    Gerard felt relieved when he finally saw street names he recognized, then finally, his own.   
Gerard: Here

Mikey: k

    Gerard climbed out of his car, not forgetting the coffee cup and his backpack out of the passenger seat. Before stepping into his childhood home, he took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was to happen next. 

    Mikey was first to greet Gerard. "Hey, little bro." Gerard said while giving Mikey a hug. To Gerard's dismay, Mikey was a couple inches taller than him. Damn genetics. 

    "Gee! How are you?" Donna greeted Gerard warmly, giving him a hug that made Gerard's head hurt a little. 

    "Hey mom." was all Gerard said, because he didn't have a good answer right now that wouldn't make her sad because of the facts that Gerard liked alcohol a little too much. 

     "Whose funeral is it?" Donald asked. Gerard looked at him a little confused, so Donald motioned to Gerard's all black clothes. 

     "Uh, well, about 150,000 people die a day, so, just paying my respects I guess." Gerard was pleased that he came up with a factually correct and sarcastic answer hungover. 

     "Leave him alone, Donald. The boys can wear whatever they like." Mikey wasn't wearing anything that Donald would disapprove of, just blue jeans and a black tank top. "Oh excuse me," Donna went on, "my little men can wear whatever they choose." Donna ruffled Gerard's hair. Gerard noticed Mikey, who was 18 now, rolling his eyes. 

    "Mom..." Gerard said, stepping away a little bit and fixing his hair. Mikey just smiled at Gerard and shook his head. 

    "Real men like women." Donald said just loud enough that Gerard could hear. Donna gasped, but didn't say anything. Mikey was looking at Donald in a way that said, 'You're lucky murder is illegal.' 

     "Well, I guess I'm not a real man," Gerard started, walking over to where Donald was sitting, "because I got a guy's phone number yesterday," he handed Donald the coffee cup proudly, "and I think he's fuckin' sexy, so yeah, I guess I'm not a real man, then." Mikey laughed out loud, and Donna was giggling and trying to hide a smile.  

    Donald shook his head angrily and shoved the cup back into Gee's hand. "Nope, you're just a faggot." Donna gasped again, and Mikey stepped forward, but Donna grabbed his arm. 

    "You listen here you little shit-" Mikey started, but Gerard just shook his head and gave Mikey a look saying, 'I got this.' 

    "Ah, yes. Because calling someone that is something that GOD, would be proud of, right?" Gerard challenged, motioning to the crucifix that hung on the wall. 

   That did it, Donald shut up, for his own sake, because Mikey could probably take Donald out with one punch if he wanted to. And oh, did he want to. Gerard walked back towards Donna and Mikey, with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

   Donna pulled Gerard and Mikey into a room where they wouldn't have to worry about Donald interfering. Donna looked at Gerard expectantly, and soon got impatient and asked what she was thinking.

   "So? Who is he? What's he like?" She asked excitedly. 

   "His name is Frank. He's really adorable, he was so nervous to give me this," Gerard held up the cup, and Donna smiled, "um, he graduated from Juilliard," Gerard guessed his mom would be impressed by that, and she was, as she smiled wider and shook her head approvingly, "he's kinda like me, or what I wish I was, lots of tattoos, a lip ring... yeah." 

    "I honestly thought you were making him up until you went to call him last night." Mikey said, matter-of-factly. Gerard laughed. 

    "No, he's real, I swear. Unless he's an angel, which would make sense." Mikey pretended to throw up, while Donna clapped her hands excitedly. 

    "Will I get to meet him?" Donna asked eagerly. That was a little extreme, considering they only met two days ago, but Gerard kept Donna hopeful. 

    "Sometime, maybe." If Gerard didn't fuck everything up like he usually did, then yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who's reading this, I'm so happy to have an audience to write to. I'm really sorry if this story sucks or is rushed at all, I'm still in the learning stage. Thanks again, alittlebitbroken.


	5. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank visits his home away from home, a record store owned by an adorable old couple, and in the store is a drum set, which reminds Frank of his past and brings up some philosophical thoughts.

Frank's P.O.V

    Frank felt a little discouraged, as he was hoping that Gerard would have called him the previous night, but Franks knew that he was just excited. Gerard was the mysterious, badass type of guy who has a long trail of broken hearts. Or at least it seemed like it. 

    Frank had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand last night, and then it was stuck to his face in the morning. He eagerly checked to see if he had any texts messages, and his heart dropped a little when the lock screen was blank, besides a couple Facebook notifications. 

    Morning were boring now that Frank had switched shifts with Hannah. He was so used to busy mornings, being part of the bustling crowd, always moving, every step purposeful. 

Frank didn't hate New York, but he didn't love it either. As great as it was, it would never be Jersey. No place could ever be as amazing as Jersey is. That's Frank's home, where he belongs, back in Belleville. 

    Frank had more than enough energy without coffee, but coffee practically ran in his bloodstream, so he drank it anyways, then wound up bouncing off the walls with energy. Frank had a terrible need to be social that day, so he texted his friend Ray. 

Frank:Hi  
Frank: I'm really bored and lonely r u busy? 

Ray: working but you're welcome to visit if you want

Frank:yay!! I'll b there soon!   Frank was very extroverted some days, and very introverted the other days. There was no in between. 

    Frank made sure that he had cash, he was going to need it. Ray worked at an old record store, which had a bunch of cool old metal vinyls, but also sold things like posters, shirts, stuff like that. The record store to Frank was like Hot Topic to a teenage emo kid. (And we've all been there at one point or another;) 

    The record shop was owned by an older couple, the most badass old people ever in Frank's opinion, and they treated Ray and Frank like their own sons. This couple had a sad story, the woman wasn't able to have children, and this was discovered after 7 years of trying.  Frank felt so bad for them, so he made sure to visit often. The couple insisted not calling them Mr. and Mrs, so Frank called them Grandma and Grandpa. They were the sweetest old couple. That's what Frank really wanted, was to grow old with someone he loved. True love lasts a lifetime, through better for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and that's what this couple represented.

Sure Frank had dreams and goals, to be a songwriter, a guitarist, in a band, famous and rich out of his mind, that'd be pretty awesome. But the ultimate accomplishment is being happy, and finding someone who accepts you for who you are, and proving to the world that true love exists. Eventually, everything will cease to exist and everything will be forgotten and turned to dust, and love is just one of the blissful ignorances of life, but as long as you're alive, no day can truly erase you from the memory of time. 

    Frank felt enlightened once he stepped out into the brisk air, and blending into the crowd of New Yorkers hurrying to get to where they need to go. Frank pushed the button on the pole for the crosswalk, but it was at least a two minute wait till he was actually able to cross. Like it always was. 

 

    Grandma was delighted to see Frank, "My Frankie! How are you? We've missed you here!" she greeted, kissing both of his cheeks. 

    "I'm good Grandma, how are you?" Frank asked, being polite. 

    "Very good, very good." She said assuringly as she ushered Frank back to where Ray was. 

    Frank gave Ray a bro-hug, kisses on cheeks wasn't really their way of greeting each other. 

    Frank kept his guitar, Pansy, at the record store, because then he could play it was much as he wanted to and there was no neighbors to get angry and him. Frank took a moment to appreciate how amazing Pansy looked, it was worth every penny.  

    Ever since college, Frank had been saving up to buy a guitar, and was so excited when he finally got one.  As soon as he saw the black and white guitar, Frank knew that was the one for him. Now, Pansy has her name running up the bottom is silver metallic letters. 

     Frank entered the back room, where Pansy was safely hung up on the wall. Frank carefully took it down, and adjusted the capo before strumming a little bit. 

     In the back of the store, was a drum set. The drum set reminded Frank of his grandfather, who was a major inspiration to Frank. Both his father and grandfather played drums, and wanted Frank to, too, but guitar was the instrument for him. Frank admired his grandfather so much, he got a tattoo of his grandfather playing the drums on his upper arm. It's one of Frank's favorite tattoos. 

     Thinking of his father conjured up the memories of his past, which most was sad, but that's what made Frank, Frank. His parents divorced when Frank was really young, so he lived with his mom for most of what he could remember. They were poor, to say the least. Sometimes things like groceries, even simple things like milk were a delicacy. 

   High school definitely wasn't as it was shown on TV. What you don't see is the kids who are bullied, being shoved into lockers and beat up, the kids who struggle with personal lives , kids who just want to be themselves and are criticized for it. Frank was one of those kids. Frank was a kid who suffered from depression and anxiety, who spent his childhood in hospitals. 

    The hospital machines told him his heart was still beating, but at that time, he really wasn't sure. Is the fact that your lungs are functioning, that means you really are breathing? Is it the fact that your heart was beating, that means you're really living? That's the questions that were asked to his bedroom ceiling on long nights. Does the fact that you're smiling really mean you're happy? No, it doesn't. 

     But today, was different. Yesterday especially, was different. Those smiles, were completely real. Something Frank learned is that it's not material that makes you happy. Well, it may, but it's not happiness that lasts a long time. It is people that can make youR heart beat, who can make your lungs full, and can make you really smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was pretty busy today, and I just wasn't feeling this chapter, but I'm pretty proud of what I managed to turn it into. Thanks for sticking around, alittlebitbroken. <3


	6. I've Spent The Night Dancing, I'm Drunk I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has an amazing time at a house party gone wrong. Warning: May include panicking at the disco!

Gerard's P.O.V

     After the incident with his father, the air in the Way house was full of tension when anything concerned Donald. Sure, they were used to it, but it wasn't something that they should have had to be used to. Gerard decided to not let his father ruin his stay, so Gerard accompanied Mikey as often as possible. 

    Mikey, being the more social brother, was going to a high school party that night, and invited Gerard to come along. Gerard wasn't popular in high school, at all, therefore never got invited to parties and had no interest in going to them. 

    "Is there going to be alcohol?" Gerard asked, knowing drinking would make the party  much more enjoyable.  

    "Would it be a party if there wasn't?" Mikey had a point. Gerard and Mikey weren't all that different, quite similar in fact. They both liked comics, horror movies, they pretty much had the same music taste. Gerard was just more rebellious, no one was going to tell him what to do. Well, people were going to tell him what to do, but he wouldn't listen. Unless it came down to college, because he was determined to finish that. 

    The only addition to Gerard's apparel was eyeliner. Gerard needed all the makeup practice he could get, because in one of his art classes there was an assignment to dress up as the opposite gender convincingly. Gerard could act pretty feminine when he wanted to, so it was going to be a fairly easy assignment. That would be a real kicker, to come home to his father while dressed in drag. But Gerard's father already hated him, so he wasn't going to do that. Probably. 

     "Can you put some of that on me?" Mikey asked. "Yours looks really good." Gerard being the good older brother that he was, catered to Mikey's whim and put a thin line of eyeliner on his brother's top and bottom eyelids. 

    Mikey smiled at his reflection when his makeup was done. "It looks so cool! I'm like Billy Joe Armstrong or something!" Gerard guessed Mikey got that comparison from the Green Day shirt he was wearing. 

    "Yeah, you wish." Gerard said, lightly hitting the side of Mikey's head before exiting the bathroom. Mikey kept a vendetta though, so he shoulder-checked Gerard on the way out the door while they were going to the party. 

   Gerard stumbled a little bit, but it was all in good fun as he gave Mikey a sickly sweet smile and flipped him off.  "Fuck everyone who hates you, a smile is the best revenge." Gerard hung onto those words. 

 

    Gerard could hear the loud bass music before they even entered the house that the party was being held at. 'Huh, is this what being popular's like?' Gerard thought as he mingled with a couple other party goers that were standing in the way of the red solo cups filled with who the hell cares. After maybe four drinks, Gerard was feeling much more comfortable, but he didn't know these people so he went to find his brother. 

    If it wasn't the fact that girls kept trying to rub their asses on Gerard's crotch and call it dancing, or the fact that the air smelled like vomit and alcohol, it was the shitty pop music playing at full blast that made Gerard want to puke.  

    Finally, Gerard found his brother making out with a kid from Mikey's grade. Gerard's seen this kid before, and was pretty sure his name was Pete, but who knows. This surprised Gerard, because Mikey was very forceful in making sure everyone knew he was NOT gay. But alcohol can do that to somebody. And this kid wasn't horribly unattractive, so that could be a factor in it. Gerard was too drunk to remember the fact that Mikey was perpetually single and never had a girlfriend. 

   Gerard met some pretty cool kids at this party, he got into a circle of very intoxicated truth or dare, with his new friends Patrick, Brendon, and Ryan, and a few other guys and girls he couldn't remember the name of. 

    "Kellin, your turn." Brendon said, motioning to a kid with shoulder length black hair. 

   "Uh, okay. Vic, truth or dare." Kellin said to the boy next to him. Vic, who now had a name, looked kinda mexican to Gerard, but it was just an assumption. 

   "Dare. I'm not boring." Vic said confidently. 

   "Well, I'm not boring either, so I dare you to squeeze Hayley's tits." Not even hesitating, Vic squeezed the boobs of a girl with obnoxiously orange hair. Everyone laughed, including Gerard. Well, except the guy who was holding Hayley's hand, who Gerard was pretty sure was named Chad. 

   "'Kay, Gerard, your turn." Vic said. Gerard was playing matchmaker, and scanned the circle for kids he thought would make a cute couple. Kellin and Vic did, but they just had turns. Brendon and Ryan, was Gerard's decision. 

    "Brendon, truth or-" 

    "Dare!" Brendon didn't even let Gerard finish the sentence. 

    "Well, if you're so eager, maybe you'll be eager to kiss Ryan, huh?" It wasn't really a question, more of an order. 

    "Hell yeah, come here, baby." Brendon grabbed a fistful of Ryan's hair and kissed him. Ryan kissed back immediately. Gerard gave Brendon an excuse, because his words had to go through a filter of alcohol and whatever the hell made his pupils so blown to come out  of his mouth. 

    The kiss went on longer than everyone expected, and ended in Brendon picking Ryan up and carrying him into what Gerard guessed was a bedroom. Everyone cheered and cat-called the couple. 'I guess I did a pretty good job, then.' Gerard thought to himself happily. 

 

    Gerard was just starting to enjoy himself when there was a loud knock on the door, and an authoritative voice shouting over the music. All Gerard heard was 'police' and everyone started to freak out. Gerard quickly searched through the crowd to find his brother. 

    Mikey was stoned and drunk, but knew well what was going on as Gerard dragged him back through the mob of panicking people under the disco ball. 

   Gerard frantically searched for an escape route, and finally found a window, which him and Mikey crawled out of, and ran through the Jersey streets all the way home. 

   By the time the two brothers entered there house, they were out of breath and sweaty. Mikey took one look at Gerard, before they both collapsed against the door, laughing so hard eyeliner-black tears streaked both of their cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had a little too much fun with this chapter.


	7. I Love All The Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard, Mikey, Brendon, Ryan, and Pete play Cards Against Humanity. Warning: if you are easily offended, proceed with caution!

   Gerard's P.O.V Chapter 7

   After that party last night, Gerard gave teenagers a little more credit, as he discovered they weren't all narcissistic assholes as he had previously been lead to believe. 

    Gerard gave Mikey more credit than anyone, he was proud of his little brother for being like him. Maybe underage drinking and smoking marijuana wasn't something to be proud of, but Gerard thought that if you spent high school following every rule you weren't going to remember those four years. Gerard certainly remembered high school, (since it wasn't that long ago) but for different reasons than Mikey would.

   Mikey was an honor's student, who played bass (and was great at it), and he didn't get bullied to Gerard's knowledge. 

    Maybe that was why Gerard had a thing for revenge. All that time being shoved in lockers gave him time to think. 'Three cheers for sweet revenge,' Gerard thought. He made a mental note to remember that saying. 

      
    Gerard was sitting around talking to Mikey the day after the party, but whatever Mikey was talking about was the last thing on Gerard's mind. 

   Frank, was on Gerard's mind. Gerard never wanted anything more than to call Frank, but when Gerard called Frank, they would want to go somewhere together. Frank would have to wait till Monday. 

   Monday, reminded Gerard of the composition he still had to type up on the computer. Gerard groaned internally. Gerard liked to write songs and comics, not one thousand word essays on an artist of his choice. College was hard, but no one said it was going to be easy, either. 

    Mikey was around the age to start worrying about college, but he didn't seem that concerned about it yet. As talented as he was, Mikey could probably get a music scholarship to wherever he wanted, really. And as attractive as Mikey was, Gerard was surprised he didn't have a girlfriend. 'He gets it from me,' Gerard thought, preening himself a bit before tuning himself back into Mikey's never ending channel of words. 

    "Can they, Gee?" Mikey, who suddenly had his phone out, asked. Gerard panicked a bit, because he had no idea what he would be agreeing to. "Yeah, sure," Gerard hesitantly, not knowing who 'they' were.

 

     'They' turned out to be Brendon, Ryan and Pete, who were all Mikey's friends. Well, pretty much everyone is Mikey's friend, but that's besides the point. Gerard was happy for any distraction from homework. And his father. 

 

    "What's up, bro's?" Brendon walked over to where Mikey and Gerard were sitting, slapping them both on the back. Gerard guessed that Brendon had been drinking, but it was apparent that Ryan hadn't, as he timidly waved at Gerard and gave him a little smile. Ryan was pretty adorable with his curly hair and dimples, but he was no match for Frank. 

    They all downed a few beers and laughed way too loud, and frankly just enjoyed each other. (Sorry two character puns in one sentence.) Mikey had an idea that the group should play Cards Against Humanity, which ended hilariously. 

    Gerard was the card czar first. "Okay, first question, what does Dick Cheney prefer?" That would be an interesting one. 

Mikey: Smallpox blankets

Brendon: Sexy pillow fights

Ryan: Full frontal nudity

Pete: Nazis 

    Gerard was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, which may have been the alcohol, but everyone else was laughing, too. "Uh, fuck this is a hard one..." Pete was pointing to himself and mouthing, 'pick me.'

    "I have to go with sexy pillow fights." Gerard finally decided, which conjured a chorus of 'awws' from the rest of the guys. "Wait, but just imagine Dick Cheney having a sexy pillow fight." Gerard said, shuddering at the mental image. 

   Ryan was next. "Okay," he laughed as soon as he saw the card, "oh god, okay. What helps Obama unwind?" Gerard knew what he would pick when Ryan read the card. 

Gerard: Date rape

Mikey: Beating your wives

Pete: Preteens

Brendon: Giving a dolphin a handjob for science. 

   Ryan didn't want to give Brendon another point, but his one was funniest. "Goddammit, I don't wanna give Brendon another point, but his obviously wins." Brendon threw his hands up in celebration, before giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek and a thank you. 

     
   As much as Gerard liked hanging out with Mikey and his friends, he was excited to go back to New York to see Frank again. Well, he wouldn't let Frank know that, because he was supposed to be the 'hard to get' kind of guy, but little did Frank know, he already had Gerard's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I didn't upload in the last couple days, I was really busy with father's day stuff, so from the bottom of my heart I apologize. Don't worry, I'm not losing motivation for this story, it's only taking off, and I hope you can deal with me through the end of the story. Sorry again, and I love you all! -Alittlebitbroken <3


	8. You're The One Who Shot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.......

Gerard's P.O.V Chapter 8

 

   By the time Gerard was back in New York City, he was buzzing with excitement just to see Frank again. On the drive back, he kept eagerly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and glancing at the coffee cup in the cup holders. The sky seemed a little more blue recently.

    After Gerard was done heaving after climbing the flights of stairs to get up to his apartment, (the elevator was broken, which wasn't uncommon) he got his mail that had been sitting in his mailbox for the weekend. All his mail was bills. What Gerard really wanted to do was kick out the big windows next to him, and toss the bills out of it, then fly away like Superman. If only things were that easy. 

    Instead, Gerard sat down and stared at his phone. It was 6:39. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant school, and probably work for Frank. 'Fuck it,' Gerard thought, and looked at the number on the cup and dialed it. 

    Gerard thought of what to say while the phone rang. He was suddenly nervous, which wasn't at all like him. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. What? Why wouldn't Frank answer? Gerard waited to hear the voicemail. 

    "Hey, this is Katie. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now, but I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye!" Gerard knew the sad whimper that came out of his mouth was the sound of his heart breaking. He has been stood up. That had never happened before. And it was horrible. 

    This was Frank, the adorable sarcastic barista the Gerard had unintentionally fallen hard for. Frank, the last person on Earth who Gerard would expect to be so low-down. Damn. This guy is a really great actor then, because he had totally lead Gerard on. 

   'There were so many other ways this could have ended,' Gerard thought sadly. Gerard would have given anything to be in love with Frankie. Even for just a little while. That's what all his relationships were. Just for a little while. 

     
   Gerard may have been overreacting. But in his mind, the wasn't. Gerard was thinking about previous relationships, how they must have ended because of himself. Because he wasn't good enough. Gerard was a person who bottled up their feelings, and kept them inside for as long as possible. 

   It was as if someone had been holding Gerard's bottle of feelings over a balcony, and then their fingers slipped, and then the bottle went plummeting towards the ground and it broke into a million tiny pieces. 

    He may have been overreacting when he threw his phone, but luckily it hit the couch. The may have been overreacting when he opened a bottle of beer and downed it, then throwing it at the wall and breaking it. He may have been overreacting when he cried in the shower, and then cried him self to sleep. He may have been overreacting. But he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I have not had power or wifi for the last four days, and couldn't get on archive to update! This chapter has been done for so long, and ot being able to put it up as killing me. Sorry it's a little short, but I hope the content makes up for it. Thank you for putting up with me, and again, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!


	9. Why Is There Joy In This Poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!

Gerard's P.O.V Chapter 9

   Ever since that Sunday night, Gerard felt numb. He felt sad, and angry, but he felt so much of different emotions. That's the thing about depression. You feel so much emotion, too much, it destroys you. Like a grain of sand in the tide, battered and beaten and worn down into almost nothing. It was a series of events, like the tide rolling in and out, that wore Gerard down. 

    "I just don't wanna feel anymore." Gerard cried while downing his sorrows in alcohol. You don't want to feel sad, but you don't know how to feel anything else. Your mind beats you and destroys you until you can't feel anything at all. That's depression. 

 

      
    During the next two days, Gerard couldn't deal with himself. He must have looked like one scary motherfucker, tired and red eyes, tousled and neglected hair. He was asked if he was sick so many times.  Hungover, tired, sad, that must count as some type of sick. 

    Gerard didn't call Mikey, or his mom, or anyone. He felt like giving up. Trying so hard so many times, messing up so many times felt like hell. Gerard looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed fistfuls of hair and tugged and made an absolutely pathetic noise, before crying again to another bottle of his poison. 

    During class was the worst. Gerard had to go, something inside him wanted to, but then everything inside him told him no. But Gerard went. Both days. He couldn't smile, so he didn't. He wanted to talk and flirt with his teachers and wink at strangers, but he couldn't. He wanted to be Gerard again, but Gerard seemed like a different person at that point. 

    Those two days were water bottles filled with vodka, they were eyes that couldn't shine, and teeth that couldn't smile. Those were the days of the broken, beaten, and the damned.

      
    But on Wednesday, Gerard wanted to cut his bullshit and confront Frank. So that's what he did. 

   Gerard couldn't manage to throw the coffee cup away, he kept it all this time, like a small glimmer of hope that maybe things were going to be okay. He grabbed it off the counter, and held it like it was a diamond.   

 

     The New York weather was brutal. It was snowing hard, and Gerard was having a difficult time seeing out the windshield. He prayed to god that the power wouldn't go out, because he needed light to work on homework. 

   Once he reached Starbucks, he suddenly realized he had no idea how to approach this. What would he say? What would he do? It was too late, because Gerard and Frank made unexpected eye contact through the store window. 


	10. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a second chance to fix this rainy day.

     Frank's P.O.V Chapter 10

    Frank's face lit up once He saw Gerard through the window, as he was wondering why Gerard hadn't called him. But when Gerard walked into the store, Frank could tell immediately that something was wrong. 

    Gerard placed the cup on the counter, and then leaned on it, looking Frank dead in the eye. "So. I bet you're so up your own ass about this. Standing me up like that. I don't know why I thought," Gerard stood up and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "why I thought you were different." Frank's heart skipped a beat. No, more like stopped. 

    Frank felt so guilty, but he didn't know what he did. Standing Gerard up? He would never! He looked down at the cup, examining it. That's when he caught his mistake. 

   
    Frank had gotten a new phone number a few weeks ago, as he was tired of the stupid telemarketers always calling him. Frank had written his old number on the cup, which had been given to a different customer of the phone company. 

    Frank felt terrible, having Gerard look at him that way. He shook his hands out in front of him, making a pathetic whining noise. 

     
    "No, no, that's not what happened," he started talking five miles a minute, as he normally did when he was nervous, "you see, I got a new number a couple weeks ago, cuz of all the stupid telemarketers calling me about stuff I didn't need and I wasn't thinking and accidentally wrote my old number on it and I'm so so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen because I wouldn't ever wanna stand you up like that because I'm not the kind of person who would do that sort of thing, but you probably think that of me now, and I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me because you're really cute and I really like you and-" Frank was cut off (thank fucking Christ) by Gerard who had actually started to cry. 

    Gerard wiped his eyes an hung his head, ashamed of himself for yelling at Frank, who was obviously sincerely sorry about the misunderstanding. "Frank I'm, I'm so sorry I-" 

   "No no no, you shouldn't be sorry, I was the one who screwed up, you remember Hannah? The girl working with me? She kinda encouraged me to do it, and I was just really excited and nervous and I wasn't thinking and-" Frank was cut off by Gerard putting a finger on Frank's lips, silencing his spiel of words.  Frank was kinda glad for that action, one, because he just liked Gerard touching him, and two because he didn't wanna say something stupid. 

    "Frank, really, it's okay." Gerard didn't say any more, he didn't need to. About a minute of Frank and Gerard just staring at each other, Gerard felt like he should have said something. "So, can I have your real number this time?" Gerard asked hopefully. 

    "Oh, yeah!" Frank said, finally coming out of his hypnosis. He got an idea, then executed it, slightly confusing Gerard in the process. Frank got another cup, filled it with black coffee, then wrote his new number on it, along with a little heart to match the old one.

   Frank walked over to the counter, smiling at Gerard. "Okay, we gotta do is just like last time, this is just take two, okay?" he said, snapping his arms like a director would. 

    "Here you go." Frank said, sliding the drink across the counter to Gerard, effectively adding shakiness to his voice. 

    "What are you so nervous about?" Gerard asked, leaning on the counter coolly. Frank tried to smile, while Gerard presented to notice the number on the cup, letting out an over exaggerated gasp while putting a hand to his heart. "That." Frank replied, too excited to hide the small giggle in his voice. 

    "Awe, babe, don't be nervous about that. I'm never one to reject hot guys, so this is your lucky day." Frank smiled, the dimple from his absent nose ring apparent. 

   "You really think that?" Frank asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

   Gerard looked at Frank, all seriousness, trying to get Frank to understand that he needed Frank to think about his next sentence and how it corresponded to today. "I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't." Gerard turned on his heels, and left. 

   That was true. If Gerard hadn't been holding onto some twinge of hope t it all as just a misunderstanding, he wouldn't have come back. Gerard guessed luck was on his side. 

   'Not today, Satan.' Gerard thought, smiling at the sky.


	11. Aggiungere Un Po' Di Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you understand just how much I like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was really focused on getting everything right, and I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. chapter title means 'add a bit of lust' :)

     Gerard's P.O.V  11

    Ever since that day, the sun shone a little brighter in Gerard's eyes. School was a lot less painful, and Gerard was actually able to enjoy his classes and assignments again, opposed to sitting in the back of the class looking like death. He was also able to enjoy making Mr. Biersack stutter or be flustered during a lesson, by making some obscene hand gesture or mouthing something explicit. 

   Gerard never really knew why he had chosen Mr. Biersack as a flirting partner, their relationship never went anywhere, and now it never would. Well, maybe it was the fact that Mr. Biersack looked more like a god than a human, and Gerard was never one to under-appreciate another man's beauty. 

 

   Eventually, the night came when Gerard and Frank were finally seeing each other out side of the coffee shop, and Gerard was nervous, to say the least. Gerard was pretty sure this was a date, so he made sure that he looked good.  

   Gerard took a shower and shaved, which was probably the most effort he put into himself for another person in a long time. Well, ever, actually. But he wasn't done. Gerard brushed his hair, fussing over where every strand lied, and then repeating the process over again. He put on a thin line of eyeliner around his bottom and top eyelids, then running a finger over it, to make it a little smoky. 

    He decided on a black dress shirt, and then a blood red tie, because that's just what seemed like him, or something Frank would like. Gerard had no fucking clue what he was doing, to be honest. The final addition to his ensemble was cologne, which had to be dug out of the cabinet in Gerard's bathroom. 

   Gerard looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his hair and fixing his tie one more time before heading out the door, already nervous of what was next. 

     
   The drumbeat of New York City seemed especially loud that night, and Gerard's heart seemed to match it perfectly. He wondered if Frank felt the same way.

   Gerard was to meet Frank at some fancy restaurant, then they were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Gerard's choice, it suited him, but guessing by all the tattoos, Frank also had a soft spot for art as well.

  Gerard spotted Frank almost immediately after he arrived, and he took Gerard's breath away. Lip ring now in place, sleeves of a white dress shirt rolled up, revealing more tattoos than what would be allowed at work, despite the fact that there was snow on the ground. As cheesy as it sounded, Frank looked more like a work of art then any of the pieces they would see that night. 

    "Hi." Frank said excitedly, bouncing on his toes a bit. Frank's smile was infectious, so Gerard couldn't help but mirror it. 

     "Hey." Gerard said cooly, but inside just as happy as Frank was on the outside. Speaking of outside, they were freezing cold, and the little wisps of their breath rose up into the cold air, before disappearing in the slight breeze.  
     
    "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing my ass off out here." Frank said, rubbing the bare part of his arms. 

    "Yeah, of course." Gerard said, opening the door for Frank. He wanted to slap Frank's ass, just because he had a nice segway to do it, but he was more of a gentleman than that. "Ladies first." Gerard joked, just to lighten the awkward mood. Frank gave a little breathless laugh, the dim light reflecting off the metal off his lip ring, that Gerard still couldn't get over quite yet. The restaurant was amazing, it smelling like wine and oregano. People in booths were chatting quietly, while waiters scurried about with silver trays full of spaghetti, steam being released into the air. 

       
    Gerard and Frank were seated, and then were brought champagne. Gerard would never miss a chance to drink, especially if it was completely appropriate. He toasted Frank, giving a simple 'to us' as he really hoped by at the end of the night, 'us' would be official. 

   "Italian, nice choice." Frank said, noting that there was also an Italian menu, which he picked up, just to see it Gerard would notice. 

   "Yeah, seemed like a a nice choice. I've always wanted to go to Italy." Frank laughed, just because Gerard was missing all his hints. 

   "È un bel ricordo di da dove vengo io, grazie." (It's a nice reminder of where I'm from, thanks.) Frank said, surprising Gerard with the sudden change in languages. 

   "You're Italian?" Gerard asked, incredulous. He couldn't understand what Frank had said, but knew from background knowledge that 'grazie' meant thank you. Frank laughed again, shaking his head a Gerard. 

   "I don't think I could have made it any more obvious." Frank said, holding up the Italian menu that he was proficiently reading. 

    "Oh, sorry." Gerard said, a little embarrassed at his slowness, but Frank brushed it off, apparently finding Gerard's cluelessness enjoyable. 

 

    Soon enough, both of the, had ordered, and Gerard was having an amazing time, they were both able to laugh during an awkward silence, putting Gerard at ease. 

    Another waiter came over, asking them if they wanted another drink. Gerard barely understood the man, his accent was so heavy. Frank saw a chance and took it though. 

    "Vino bianco per me, rosso per il mio appuntamento." (White wine for me, red for my date.)  Gerard didn't know what Frank had ordered him, but was pleasantly surprised when he was given red wine. Frank pointed out that it went well with Gerard's tie, that's why he ordered it. 

    Gerard was so happy with how the date was going, and he couldn't imagine what would happen later.


	12. CanIkissyou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a tiny bundle of nerves, and Gerard sets those nerves on fire. In a non-arson-y way.

    Frank's P.O.V 

      
   Frank loved Gerard's idea of going to the museum, it was unusual, but a good idea. You hear, 'dinner and a movie' quite frequently, but you don't often hear, 'dinner and the art museum.' 

    They had to drive separately, since they met up, which wasn't well planned out either side, but they weren't going to complain once they were together again. Gerard looked amazing. There were so few guys who could pull off eyeliner, and Gerard was definitely one of them. 

    Gerard could probably pull off a trash bag, honestly. When they finally met again, they locked hands and admired the building, which was a work of art by itself. They walked up the steps slowly, just gazing at the building against the night sky. 

    "This was a good choice, I really like it." Frank said, making sure Gerard knew that the excitement wasn't just one sided. Gerard beamed at him. 

    "Good, I hoped you would." 

       
     They both instantly looked up once they entered, marveling at the high, grand ceilings. "You'd never see something like this in Jersey." Frank said quietly, to no one but himself, really. Frank hadn't really observed anything this nice except in pictures. 

    "Jersey? You're from there?" Gerard said, his voice raising in excitement. 

    "Yeah, Belleville." Frank replied, grinning at Gerard's sudden enthusiasm. 

    "That's so cool, I grew up there. I was born in Summit, though." Gerard remembered to keep his voice down, as this was a place that people would probably "shush" you constantly. 

     
      They walked around the different floors, looking at every exhibit, just appreciating the art, and they time it must have taken to create it. 

     "I don't think I could sit still long enough to do something like this." Frank muttered, while looking at "The Water Lily Pond" by Claude Monet. 

    Gerard laughed a bit, quietly though. "You get into it, kinda like you're in a trance." Gerard had no problem drawing for a long time, but he couldn't really speak for Monet, though. 

    "Artists." Frank joked, shaking his head and 'tsking' at Gerard. Frank watched the corners of Gerard's mouth turn up. They just enjoyed each others company, they didn't need to be in a fancy place to have a good time. 

 

    "Just really try to think about what the artist was trying to say." Frank said over exaggeratedly, while looking at "Portrait of a Young Woman" by Vermeer. 

    "Uh, well this was done before cameras probably, so the guy saw a really ugly girl and needed to capture her disgrace of humanity forever." Gerard said, feeling his sense of humor was inferior to Frank's. 

    Frank laughed though, louder than he should have. Frank really, really liked Gerard, and he hoped Gerard felt the same way. Frank had always one of those relationships where they could also be best friends, Gerard seemed like the kind of person he could have that with. 

       
    The night was coming to a close, and Frank was troubled at the fact that they hadn't kissed yet. Do people kiss on the first date? Frank had no idea. Should he try to kiss Gerard? He had no idea. Frank felt as though the dominant one in the relationship should be the one to make the move, but then again Frank didn't know who the dominant one was. Frank didn't feel like he was, but maybe Gerard wasn't either. 

    Frank suddenly met Gerard's eyes, and only then did Frank realize he had been staring intensely at Gerard's lips. Gerard smiled a little, knowing exactly what Frank wanted. Gerard was a tease, though. 

 

     Gerard kept walking, leading Frank through the aisles of art. Freak felt a little discouraged but was still able to enjoy himself, making jokes here and there, or just simply squeezing Gerard's hand. 

 

    Finally, Frank was fed up, and just wanted it to happen already. He pulled Gerard's hand back, making Gerard face him. He was overcome by nervousness. "CanIkissyou?" He said it so fast, he was almost certain Gerard wouldn't understand. 

    Gerard did though, thank god. He chuckled a bit, but he wasn't done messing with Frank. "Why?" Gerard asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.   
     
    What? What kind of question was that? How was Frank supposed to answer that? Frank did that thing that he does when he was nervous, shaking his hands out in front of him, while trying to answer, but just giving Gerard a mess of sounds that couldn't really be classified as English. "I-I, I don't really, uh, I just thought... I don't know if you-" Gerard put a finger under Frank's chin, silencing him while tilting his head to look at Gerard. 

   Gerard couldn't help but laughed at Frank's worried expression. "I'm sorry I'm such an asshole," was all he could say before laughing again, "I just wanted to see how you would react, or if you'd have the balls to ask me," Frank smiled, "you're cute when you're nervous." Frank fangirled internally, but just giving Gerard a stupid toothy grin on the outside. 

    "Well, did I pass your test?" Frank asked, awkwardly clasping his hands together, not knowing what to do with them. 

     Gerard leaned forward, and pressed Frank's lips to his. Frank felt so ready, but then suddenly couldn't remember how to move any part of his body. But Gerard's lips lead his, teaching them how to move again. Gerard pulled away, but keeping their foreheads together, and Frank almost whined at the loss of contact.  "With flying colors." Gerard kissed Frank again, slightly harder, just enjoying himself, not caring who was watching. 

     Frank thought it was incredible, feeling like he and Gerard were the only two things in the universe, and the only thing that mattered was how their lips moved together. It wasn't perfect, though. Their noses bumped a bit, and Frank still didn't know where to put his hands, but Gerard didn't seem to mind. 

    When they finally pulled away, Frank could still feel Gerard's lips on his, almost like when you've gotten home from the beach and you can still feel the waves crashing up against you, or still having the falling feeling in your stomach after rides at an amusement park. Sure, the beach and the fair were fun, but having his lips on Gerard's was the single best thing that Franks ever experienced. 

     Frank looked at Gerard unsteadily. "Was it okay?" Frank asked, unsure of himself. 

    Gerard chuckled, but kept his composure, unlike Frank who was a hot mess. "I wouldn't have kissed you again if I didn't like it." Gerard stated, winking. 

    Frank liked to believe that was the moment he fell in love with Gerard Way.


	13. Well It Rains And It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really a family anymore? *Cliffhanger* sorry not sorry xoxo

Gerard's P.O.V

     
    Ever since their first date, Gerard couldn't wait to see Frank again. There were  a couple things that Gerard was addicted to, alcohol and nicotine. He thought, no, hoped, that Frank would become one of them. 

    Alcohol and nicotine were two fairly powerful things, that both took a lot of strength to overcome, but if Frank was going to be him new addiction, he definitely would never want to quit. 

     He was hoping this would last. He didn't have much luck with relationships. He'd probably wind up screwing up in one way or another, like always. Gerard was pretty impossible to love, in his opinion. He's never been told otherwise. 

      
      
    His last relationship ended very badly, and not soon enough. There was this guy, who Gerard really liked at one point. They moved in together, and Gerard was convinced that he was going to marry said guy.

    Then, things changed.  This guy started drinking, and began to yell at Gerard and say some pretty nasty things when he was drunk. But when he was sober, everything was fine. He would act like he loved Gerard again, and they would get over it. 

   But then, this guy came home very, very inebriated. Gerard had refused to have sex with him, and just told his boyfriend to go to sleep. Then, he hit Gerard. Hard. 

  Gerard shook this off, just thinking it was because he was drunk. But, this happened again, and again. Gerard fell into a very toxic relationship he couldn't escape from, swirling around in a mess of being raped and abused. 

   Gerard thought if he had just complied and kept his mouth shut none of this would have happened. Even still, he flinches whenever the name Bert McCracken. 

     
    Just when Gerard done with his soliloquy of terrible memories, his phone rang. It was Mikey. 

 

    "Hey Mikes, what's up?" 

    "Gee, I-I, uh, mom and dad they, well only dad really, he kicked me out." Mikey sounded like he was trying not to cry, or had previously been crying. 

 

    "What? Why? What happened?" Gerard asked frantically, to many questions for Mikey to handle, as he started crying. 

 

    "I-I'm, can I explain later? Can I stay with you? Just for a little while, I can go somewhere else whenever you want me to, I just have no where to go right now." 

 

    "Of course Mikes, you're fine, you can stay as long as you need to. Are you okay, though?" 

    "Yeah, just kinda scared. Shaken." 

 

    Mikey arrived about an hour later, and timidly knocked on Gerard's door. Mikey stood there, with a single duffel bag, which he immediately dropped to the floor, throwing his arms around his big brother, sobbing once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS, so we all know what's been happening with MCR recently, and it's been one hell of a rollercoaster, but lemme clear things up for anyone who hasn't gotten the full story. The official website released a video with a flag and a '+' sign on it that stands for resurrection. They are now calling themselves MCRX, and the X stads for 10 in roman numerals. The videos also had the date September 23rd, 2016. Earlier, the website cleared up that the band would not unite again, but there is going to be something celebrating the 10th anniversary of the black parade. I was very disappointed, as I started liking the band after they broke up and wanted to see them live, but I am still very supportive, if not more.


	14. It's Gonna Get Worse Before It Gets Better

  Gerard's P.O.V

 

    "Mikes, what happened? C'mon, it's okay." Gerard rubbed his brother's back, slightly awkwardly, but still concerned on what the heck had Mikey so upset. 

    Mikey go of Gerard finally, wiping his eyes and taking a long, shaky breath. "Okay, okay," he said, trying to calm down. "um, you know Pete, right?" Mikey asked, his cheeks red either from crying or he was embarrassed. Or both.

    That left Gerard with a multitude of questions. What did Pete have to do with this? How did Pete get Mikey kicked out? What was his dad so mad about, that he would kick Mikey, his perfect son, out of the- OH. 

   Mikey and Pete... "Yeah, we hung out." Gerard confirmed, shaking his head, his cherry red   
locks bouncing with every turn of his head.   
      
    "Well. I better start at the beginning, when we were at the party. We were both there, both really high and stoned, you know. He started kissing me. I kissed back, I guess I just wasn't in the mindset to refuse, or really understand my actions. So I chalked it up and finalized that it was just the alcohol and drugs controlling me, not my brain. Well, I guess Pete thought that meant that we were 'together'" Mikey added air quotes around the word. "And so we were hanging out together earlier today, just playing video games and messing around and shit, and he kissed me again.." 

    Mikey teared up again, and Gerard rubbed his back reassuringly and whispered that it's okay, that Mikey did nothing wrong. After several shaky breaths, Mikey continued. "But that's not even the worst part, because I liked it! God, Gee, it was so good, so I didn't pull away, fully aware dad was in the room. And... I guess you can imagine what happened after that. But what made me so angry, was that mom didn't do anything! She just let him get rid of me!"   
       
    Gerard nodded, feeling like a guidance counselor. "Are you and Pete still on good terms?" Gerard felt like that's what Mikey probably wanted. He seemed so passionate talking about Pete, like the way Gerard would talk about Frank.

    "Yeah, we ran upstairs and I packed my stuff and he kissed me goodbye and just told me to call him again. And he was very sorry." Okay. So... That was good maybe, but Mikey wasn't done. "But, I liked it, Gee, I think I'm.. I'm.." Mikey couldn't get the word out, like it disgusted him to have to label himself that way. The truth hurts sometimes, though. 

    "Mikes, I've been through the same thing. But I can tell you that once you accept yourself and be with someone you truly love everything will work out. Things always get worse before they get better... This is just the worse part." Gerard ran his fingers through his hair, feeling more like a psychiatrist than Mikey's older brother. 

    "Yeah, I guess so. But I feel like nothing, my parents don't love me and I'm not their perfect son anymore, but I never really was to begin with, I smoke, do drugs, drink, go to parties I shouldn't, I'm-I'm just useless, Gee!" Gerard pulled Mikey into another hug, thinking about the long shrink-esque comforting mechanism he was coming up with. 

    "Mikey? How does Pete look at you?" Gerard practically felt Mikey's body become a question mark. But in Mikey's defense, it was an pretty.odd question, but Gerard knew where he was going with this. 

    "Uh, I don't know, like he likes me, I guess. Kinda how you look at me, like..  lovingly, maybe, but just on a romantic level, not a brotherly level?" Mikey's voice rose at the end of the sentence, like he was the one asking a question. 

    "Exactly, so with the way Pete looks at you, do you really believe that Pete thinks you're useless? And I can assure you I think you're nothing less than amazing, Mikes." Gerard was proud of himself, he expected to have an Xbox Achievement pop up above his head saying, Social Skills: Comforting Brother-Complete. Instead, Gerard just gave  himself a mental pat on the back. 

     "Uh, thanks. And yeah, I hope he doesn't think that." Mikey sniffles a bit, wrapping his spindly arms around himself in a insecure fashion. That was all the poor kid was feeling. He was sexually confused, and in a new place with his queer older brother, and his parents now hated him. However, Mikey hung onto every word that Gerard said, Gerard and Pete being somewhat like glowing angels when all he saw was darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I deeply apologize for the late update, my app was being stupid and freezing up every time I tried to put out this update, but it's thankfully working now, so thank you all so much for putting up with me. So, I came to the realization that this story is going to end, eventually, giving me a chance to write something new. I decided my next book will be an Oli Sykes x Female Reader, and I'm really excited for it. You can expect things such as more Frerard, Kellic, and some other gay ships of mine. Again, thank you all so much for patiently waiting, and for all the hits and wonderful comments. I love you all! Xoxo- Alittlebitbroken <3 P.S., there's a reference in there somewhere, and I love you even more if you can find i! :)


	15. Crystal Tears From Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I sleep on your couch, to the pound of the ache and pain?

When Gerard woke up the next morning, he stumbled out of his bedroom, still blinded by sleep. He groggily made a cup of coffee, turned on his TV, and sat down before realizing that Mikey was curled up in a chair, hugging his duffel bag to himself. Poor kid. That duffel bag was pretty much all he had now. 

Gerard covered Mikes with an old blanket, wanting to just give his brother a big hug. A small part of Gerard felt like Mikey deserved this, to know how Gerard felt, but Gerard was better than that. He truly felt terrible for his little brother. 

 

Gee had half-watched TV, half watched his brother for at least another hour before Mikey woke up. 

Mikey woke up seemingly happy, then looked around and saw the duffel bag, and his whole demeanor changed. His eyes dropped, and he hugged the bag a little tighter, making himself even smaller. 

"Hey, want some breakfast?" Gerard asked quietly, treating Mikey like glass. Mikey found his glasses and looked at Gerard, before nodding and standing up. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll eat." Mikey shuffled out of the room. It was just an excuse to leave, Gerard guessed. Mikey did not know where the bathroom even was. 

 

The brother's roles had reversed, this time it was Mikey's sobs that the shower wasn't loud enough to hide. You could say it was from the shower, but Mikey's eyes were painfully red, constantly. 

Mikey was broken, there was no other way to put it. He left with almost nothing, abandoning his family who didn't seem to care about him any more. He was disgusted with himself. Mikey was glad the mirror in the bathroom had clouded up from steam, he couldn't bear to look at himself. Mikey truly dropped everything, nothing in the world mattered anymore. He was supposed to be at school today. 

Mikey never missed a day of school. He had perfect attendance, straight A honor roll kid, valedictorian destined. Mikey could do anything with his life, with how hard he worked. That is, if he cared anymore. 

 

The two boys ate in silence, both staring at their phones. Gerard finally broke it, he had a good idea. "You should invite Pete to come here. You should see him." Mikey stared at Gerard, as if Gerard had just offered him a million dollars, no strings attached. 

"Really? Is that okay with you?" Happy or not, Mikey usually wore a monotone expression, but now his eyes were sparkling, smile wide. Gerard nodded, mirroring Mikey's smile. 

 

It was settled. Pete was to arrive in about an hour, as was Frank, just for kicks. Gerard showered quickly and fixed himself up a little bit, trying to impress Frank. He really didn't have to do that. Gerard could propose to Frank that day, and Frank would simply ask what their first child should be named. They were infatuated with each other, and that's an understatement. 

Frank arrived first, obviously, he didn't live forty minutes away like Pete did. Gerard still couldn't get over the lip ring, that completed Frank's sexiness. "Hey, you." Frank said once he was inside, shaking his hair of snowflakes. He searched Gerard's smiling eyes before standing on his tiptoes, kissing him. Gerard almost chased after Frank's lips, wanting to kiss him again. 

"Nice place." Frank said, admiring Gee's decor. "Did you do this?" He asked, scrutinizing a painting on Gerard's wall. It was on a tree, painted all different types of blue. Gerard was pretty proud of that painting. He worked hard on it. 

"Yeah, it is." 

"It's cool. I like iiiiiiii...." Frank trailed off, noticing Mikey. "Hi! I'm Frank!" Mikey laughed at Frank's chipperness. 

"Hey, I'm Mikey. Gerard's brother." Once they were formally introduced, Mikey took to anxiously waiting by the door, practically bouncing on his toes. 

 

"What's with him?" Frank asked quietly, eyeing Mikey from across the room. 

"He may have had a slightly gay make out session in front of my dad, who is very homophobic. Got kicked out, came here and now his boyfriend thingy is visiting. I feel bad for the kid. All this happened so fast, y'know. He didn't do anything to deserve it." Gerard replied, wrapping up the story quickly. 

Frank shook his head, putting on a temporary sad face. "Aww, poor kid. At least he has a great brother." Gerard smiled, giving Frank a side hug and kissing the top of his head. 

 

Eventually, there was a knock at Gerard's door, and Mikey just about exploded from anticipation. He threw open the door, and got a tiny boy clinging to his waist, both of them bursting into tears, half because of sadness, half because they were happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnnddddd, you all have permission to stab me multiple times for not updating for so long. School started again, and I got caught up in homework and sports, excuses excuses. I'm not going to put myself into any fixed schedule for chapters, but I'm definitely going to try and update when I can. Thank you all for reading and putting up with me, Xoxo- alittlebitbroken


	19. Your Shaking Shoulders Prove That It's Colder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just needs a moment to forget the world that's falling down around them.

Frank's heart both crumbled and fluttered while he watched the two high schoolers embrace, they were only feeling guilty of something he so openly expressed. It's not that easy, you can't un-love someone. You could be in love with someone, unconscious of it. Once you realize they are the 'wrong' gender, you can't simply stop those feelings. 

Frank had been much luckier than both Pete and Mikey. When he came out to his parents, they were both very accepting and proud of their son. The most difficult coming out Frank had ever done, was to himself. 

Endless nights staring up at a ceiling, in some house, the street long forgotten, his tear covered eyelashes making the nameless ceiling quiver. So many times staring at himself in the mirror, trying to utter the two words that had simply disgusted and scared him at the time. 

In this society, you don't come out as gay, metaphorically. You diagnose yourself as gay. It's a label that sticks with you, that will decide someone's opinion of you before you even open your mouth. It's a label that controls your future and they way you are permitted to interact with society, more or less the way it interacts with you. At this place in time, it's a game. You can either diagnose yourself and love who you wish, with the curse of being looked down on by a large and cruel part of society, or stay in the shadows, longing, wishing, hoping to be free. It's a vicious game, that destiny has decided us to be the pawns of. 

 

Mikey felt enlightened, to finally be holding Pete, in a place where he would not be judged. To just be able to hold him, was a weight that broke into pieces, making it easier to carry. 

The trouble still wasn't over. Where would Mikey go when Gee got sick of him? He couldn't go back home, but he needed to finish his education. What was he to do after high school? What about the rest of his belonging in a place he was banished from? Pete still had to go home. 

 

Eventually things calmed down, and everyone got acquainted, all that good stuff. Gerard was happy to have Frank here, just to save himself from a little third wheel awkwardness. Everyone needed a break, just to forget about absolutely everything for a small while, so they decided to go to Central Park. 

Both couples were attached at the lips on the way to the park. They couldn't get enough of each other. Pete was obsessed with kissing Mikey. Even drunk, he knew it was a good idea. He loved when Mikey held him, to feel small and young like that. 

Petekey, (Frank had decided their ship name, so Pete came up with Frerard) were in an odd position in the taxi, Pete had both arms around Mikey's waist, his head on his chest, while Mikey had one arm around Pete's shoulders, the other propping his head up by the elbow. 

Frerard, on the other hand, weren't as clingy with their sitting positions, but Frank did place his head in the crook of Gerard's neck, his hand drumming along to Gee's heartbeat on his chest. Pete felt bad about the mass spreading of Mono that was happening in the back of the taxi driver's car. Not really, though.

 

Once they were at the park, Mikey's glasses instantly fogged up, making Pete laugh and wipe them on his sweater, probably just an excuse to touch Mikey. Gerard wore contacts, so it would be pretty awkward and painful if Frank had tried to wipe those off. 

The boys walked halfway over a bridge, then stopped to look over the edge. The water near the sides of the lake had a thin line over it, a thin layer of the falling snow covering it. "New York is so pretty in winter." Frank mumbled, toying with the white scarf he was wearing. Gerard nodded, still staring straight ahead, wishing he could paint the scene. 

Instead, he pulled out his phone and took a picture, making sure every single detail was in focus. He put that thought into the back of his mind, and focused on the adorable little human standing next to him. Frank was rubbing his hands together, so Gerard took them in his, put their linked hand in the pockets of his sweater, pulled Frank closer, and kissed him. 

They were just enjoying the moment, when a very loud gasp was heard behind them. They broke away, noticing Mikey and Pete still playing tonsil tennis, who apparently didn't hear the gasp or didn't care enough to stop. 

"Oh my god! Stop, that's disgusting! There are children around!" Exclaimed a woman, covering her sons and daughters eyes. The daughter was about ten or eleven, while the son was probably about five. This now had Petekey's attention. 

The daughter removed her mother's hand. "Why? I think it's kinda cute, actually." She spoke up, smiling big. "It's like Valentine's Day, or something." Gerard felt an immense amount of happiness swell in his heart. The girl understood, she gets it. 

The woman just glared at the couples and pulled her children away. "Y'know, no one is born homophobic. They learn it from people. We can't help if we're gay or not. It's fucked up." Pete said, still holding onto Mikey's upper arms. 

"Yeah, it really is." Gerard replied, kissing Frank again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Again, thank you all so much for the comments and hits, logging in every time to see the numbers increase really makes my day. I wanna see some feedback, what ships would you like me to write about? I have another story in my brain that I'm aching to put onto paper, but I want to do what you all want, so leave me a comment with some ships and I'll see what I can make happen. 
> 
> Keep running, killjoys- alittlebitbroken<3


	20. I Can't Control Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art is the only language that really speaks to Gerard, and Frank's just being horny.

Too soon after the park visit, both Frank and Pete had to go home, because of work and school. Mikey's mood instantly worsened, and he went to bed. Gerard felt a pang of guilt, he hated seeing his little brother sad, even if none of this was his fault. Ever since they were younger, Gerard would always stand up for his little brother against bullies, or whatever he may have been facing. Only Gerard could do this job, nothing else had worked. Now Pete had that job. That was difficult to accept for Gerard. 

Whenever something troubled Gerard, he took a pencil and drew. He used the darker warm colors when he was angry, red and orange. Cool colors when he was sad, like blue and purple. And somewhere in between when he was happy, like green and pink. Colors always seemed to be able to say how he was feeling than Gerard himself ever could. 

So he drew. He drew with lots of blue, but also red, and even pink. Every color. Every emotion. Geared was angry toward his parents. Mikey's teary eyes made him sad. Frank's smile made him happy. He wanted to break his colored pencils in half, cry, and laugh with joy all at once. It was an awful feeling, actually. It felt like he was bipolar, like he didn't know what expression to wear. Drawing helped that. Gerard could draw blood and tears and smiles all in one picture, and it made sense to him. Art made sense to him. 

There was a problem no amount of drawing could fix, however. The problem was his shaking hands, how straight lines suddenly became jagged and unruly. Another problem was his sweaty palms, making the pencil slide around in his hands. The last thing Gerard drew was bottles of alcohol in the background his picture, as if it was the cause of the blood and the tears and the smiles. 

Gerard had started out with the smiles, every line of the teeth straight, then curvy when it needed to be. Then once his state started to deter, he drew the tears, some of the lines all over the place, it wasn't perfect. Then when Gerard was almost certain he couldn't draw anymore, he drew the blood. And so much of it. He drew it passionately, with so much emotion. Finally, were the bottles that you could hardly tell were bottles, but just barely, if you had a good eye, you could tell what they were. It was the least legible thing on the page, but it was the one Gerard needed most. 

Alcohol withdrawals were no joking matter, to Gerard it honestly felt as if you were dying. Your head hurts, you feel like you're going to throw up, all that matters is getting any form of alcohol inside your veins. Luckily, Gerard had a good stash in a cabinet above the sink. Gerard didn't care what he grabbed, all he cared about was consuming as much as possible, making his body stop hurting. 

Gerard had school the next day. That didn't really work out with his schedule, because he was now passed out, with no set alarm to wake him up in the morning. Luckily he had the wits to out away the bottles he had drank from, since he wasn't alone now. His night ended with taking a woozy shower and then collapsing in his bed, naked and still wet. 

*Warning: Explicit Sexual Content Ahead*

Frank, on the other hand was doing just fine. More than fine, actually. When he got home, his mind wasn't on how should be making sure everything was ready for work tomorrow, he was thinking about Gerard. 

The way Gerard's black shirts clung to his chest, how he spoke so confidently, his bright red hair that Frank just wanted to tug. Frank wanted Gerard's tongue in his mouth, Gerard's hands on Frank's ass. 

Frank felt like he was in high school again, (which wasn't that long ago for he record) when he felt the uncontrollable to touch himself. The most embarrassing thing is that he doesn't have any more self control than he did in high school. 

Once his mind was set on what he was doing, he flopped down in his bed, and dramatically threw his pants across the room, and not so gracefully got his boxers stuck on one of his toes before they were fully off. 

Frank got a handful of the 'lotion' he kept in his drawer and grasped himself firmly, a girlish whimper escaping his mouth. He spread the lube all around, already liking how good this felt. Frank let his mind go to heavenly places, that would most likely win him a one-way ticket to hell. 

More small noises escaped Frank's mouth as he began stroking his cock, hardly noticeable, but he wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. In his mind, it was Gerard's hand stroking him, slow and and hard. He fantasized about what Gerard would look like, what he would say. Frank's toes curled up when he imagined Gerard sweaty above him, kissing the hell out of Frank with one hand in Frank's hair and the other on his dick. 

"Gerard, please, fuck." Frank couldn't control what he said at this point, just mumbles and profanities all over the place as he just fucked harder into his first. 

It took a lot of self control, but Frank managed to stop himself, only to reach his hand between his legs and pry a finger into himself, squirming slightly at the foreign intrusion. He tugged at his cock a couple times just to distract himself while he moved the finger around, stretching himself.

Then another finger, which made Frank gasp, because now it felt great. Both his hands hurt from effort, but he wasn't about to stop. "Aah, please, oh my god." Frank hadn't been fucked in so long, way too long in his opinion, considering how unreal this felt. 

Frank came, his whole body shaking and writhing, both his hands still working fervently until he was too sensitive to continue. 

For everyone else's sake, Frank was lucky he lived alone, as the moan that just came out of his mouth was loud enough to wake the dead. He came down from his high, still panting and whimpering, feeling absolutely amazing. 

Frank fell asleep right then, not even bothering to put clothes on. Again, just like high school. He was completely unaware the state was Gerard was in at the moment, I'd he did he may not have not been feeling so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys! This is the first time I've ever written anything smutty, what did you think? I wrote it in front of my family, so I'm definitely going to hell. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! Xoxo- alittlebitbroken <3


	21. Things Are Better If I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate the lives of everyone you knew. 
> 
> ~Helena

Gerard woke up at two in the afternoon the next day, with a pounding headache and no memory of after he started drawing. Did he finish the drawing? Did Mikey know how terribly intoxicated he had gotten? Where was Mikey? Was he okay? 

As he got out of bed, Gerard realized he was naked. Why did he not have clothes on? Not even wanting to know why, he shrugged on jeans and a olive green shirt, figuring he should at least look like he tried, and put a leather jacket on over that. 

Gerard was pleasantly surprised when he saw his reflection, he didn't look as terrible as he felt, minus the tired bags under his eyes. Makeup fixed that. 

Gerard walked out into the kitchen, not registering at first that it was too bright outside for the time he normally wakes up. His phone was on the counter. "Oh, fuck me." He said once he saw the time. He concluded he could miss one day, it wasn't like he skipped a lot. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Mikey piped up from the couch, sarcastically commenting on Gerard's demeanor. Gerard flipped Mikey off then began to make himself a cup of "coffee." But I think we all know what was added to that coffee. Gerard figures that if he drank only a little bit at a time, he would be okay. Deep down, he knew that he was not okay. 

 

Frank woke up feeling great, but slightly disgusted at the dried liquid on his chest and belly, but that didn't damped his mood. He felt a little guilty because Gerard's brother seemed miserable yesterday. Frank completely understood what Mikey felt, but he also knew that eventually Mikey would surround himself with people who supported him, and that's the best feeling in the world. 

There was a permanent smile stuck on his face when he left his apartment, which ended in him catching a few snowflakes in his mouth, because he's just childish like that. SpongeBob was for people of all ages, not just kids. 

Hannah and Frank were sharing a shift that day, so Frank had someone to talk and play around with. Except, Frank wound up spilling cream on her apron, but he says she bumped into him. Of course she did. 

What Frank did not expect was Gerard to walk in a few hours into his shift. Frank noticed that Gerard was the kind of person that could quiet a room when he walked in, just because everyone was curious. The combination of his red hair, pale skin, and black clothes made him seem like an angel, like the devil's angels. 

"Gee!" Frank squealed, hopping over the counter and into Gerard's arms. Gerard was cold, but somehow gave Frank warm butterflies in his stomach. They had seen each other only yesterday, but acted as if it had been years. 

"Hey baby." Gerard's voice was low and sultry, and Frank wondered if Gerard was trying to turn him on in the middle of work. He wasn't, actually. Gerard just had a killer headache still, and was rather tired. 

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Frank asked, still holding onto Gee's waist and gazing up at him. 

"Mm, well Frankie, I'm just a badass who skips school to see his boyfriend." Frank giggled, standing on his toes to kiss Gee. "Well, aren't you sweet in a badass sorta way?" They felt like the center of the universe, until Frank's phone rang. Way to ruin the moment, Steve Jobs. 

"Hello?" Frank asked, forgetting to look at the caller I.D. 

"It's Ray, Frank. You need to come to the record store. Now." 

"What? Why?" Frank was frenzied, Ray's tone was making him panic, but Ray had already hung up. 

Frank put his phone away, his heart beating fast. "Gee, I'm sorry, I have to go." He kissed Gerard on the cheek before hurrying away. 

Hannah gladly took the rest of the shift, which Frank promised he would make up to her eventually. She said as long as he didn't spill cream on her again the deed was paid off. 

The air had become significantly colder, Frank's breath puffed away in little white clouds. The grass was covered in light snow, as was the roads. The ride to the record store was not nearly fast enough for how Frank's mind was racing. 

Ray and Grandpa were standing near the entrance, waiting for Frank. Grandpa had tears in his eyes, and there seemed to be dusty trails down his cheeks. Oh god. He put a hand on Frank's shoulder, steadying himself. "Helena died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have writer's block my writer just hates the clock.


End file.
